


The Best Example

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous asked:</b> “no but imagine how embarrassing klaine would be as parents like they’d just kiss on the couch and when their 17 year old daughter comes back from school she’d be like GUYS YOU HAVE A ROOM CAN YOU NOT and her friends would come over and be like wow your dads are hot and she’d just be like no i need new friends and new parents this is horrible and it’d be adorable and kurt would just be like “WE’RE MARRIED WE’RE ALLOWED TO DO THIS AND WE OWN THIS HOUSE” and blaine would bribe her with food :)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Example

Sometimes, Emily doesn't understand her best friend. Especially when her best friend is complaining about her parents. True, everyone's family is embarrassing sometimes. But in Tracy's case, Emily completely fails to see what the big deal is.

 

“I mean, it's not like I'm asking for too much, I'm just asking them to keep it out of the living room, or the _kitchen_ , I _eat_ there!” Tracy exclaims, sighs, shakes her head in frustration. “If I started making out with a boy in the middle of the day in front of the TV, they'd ground me for a _year_!”

 

Emily shrugs. “Isn't it cute, though? That they still do that? At least your parents love each other!”

 

Tracy shrugs. “And they take _every_ opportunity to remind everyone of that. It's embarrassing.”

 

“I still think it's cute,” Emily insists. “How long have they been together?”

 

“Their entire lives.” Tracy rolls her eyes. “They started dating in high school. I've had to listen to the story a million times, how they met; they have this whole routine where they finish each other's sentences. You should ask them about it some time if you're so interested, it has bullies and dead pet birds and ancient pop songs and everything!”

 

“That sounds so romantic!”

 

“… Well, yeah. Okay. It kind of does. But that's no excuse for what they did this time!”

 

“Come on, was it really that bad?” Emily asks. She knows Tracy. She has a tendency to be overly dramatic.

 

“I came home _ten minutes early_. Only ten minutes! And there they were! On the couch! Making out! _Right_ in front of me!”

 

“They were only kissing,” Emily tries to calm her.

 

“With _tongue_!” Tracy almost shouts, waving her hands around. “In a communal area!”

 

Emily sighs. “I hope I find someone who still wants to tongue-kiss me after decades of married life. Don't you?”

 

Tracy pouts. “You're supposed to be on my side here,” she complains.

 

“I am,” Emily promises. “But I like your dads. And hey, at least you got this delicious chocolate cake as an apology for scarring you for life. That cake that you're going to share with me later. Right?”

 

Tracy laughs. “I should eat it all by myself if you insist on finding the gross conduct of my ridiculous fathers charming. But I'm not that mean. You can have a slice.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“And then maybe you can go and ask them to adopt you since you like them so much.”

 

“Not a bad idea.”

 

“I can't believe I always let dad bribe me with food, I'll never train them to keep the PDA to their own room like this.”

 

“My parents give me cake to make up for shouting at each other all night. At least yours give you delicious food because they love you. And each other.”

 

Tracy's face turns serious, apologetic. “I didn't mean to -”

 

“I know.”

 

“You know I love my dads.”

 

“Yeah. I know. And they love you.”

 

“I know they do. I'm not really mad at them. Except I am because _right there in the living room_. _Ugh_. I watch TV on that couch! And do you know what daddy said to me when I _very politely_ asked them to please cut it out? He said,” she changes her posture, crosses her arms, and looks so much like Kurt Emily almost laughs out loud, “This is _our_ house as much as it's yours and we're _married_ and I'm going to kiss your father _whenever I want_ , and there is nothing you can do about that! You'll understand once you're married.”

 

Emily pats her best friend's back and smiles. She knows Tracy would walk to the ends of the earth for her dads and her dads would do the same for her. And she envies her sometimes. The Hummel-Anderson's house has been a second home for her ever since she became friends with Tracy in kindergarten, and Kurt and Blaine have always been kind to her.

 

And she has always been fond of them, she has always liked the way they are with each other – when she thinks of the perfect family, she thinks of Tracy and her fathers. Her fathers who kiss each other goodbye at the door before one of them goes to work. Her fathers who still hold hands when they walk through the park on a Sunday afternoon. Her fathers who look at each other with so much _love_ in their eyes it just makes every room seem warmer and every hope a little brighter.

 

Emily loves her own parents too, they're her _parents_ , and she knows they try, they try so hard. But sometimes she wishes they'd just admit defeat and split up already because then at least the shouting would stop. But when she thinks about what she wants from her future, she thinks of what Kurt and Blaine have.

 

She wants someone to bring her home her favorite cookies on a regular Tuesday just because he walked by that little bakery on his way home and thought of her. She wants to get home from visiting her brother for a few days and have someone to not only pick her up from the airport, but someone to get so nervously excited about her coming home that he can't stop grinning and singing under his breath and dropping things and blushing for no reason at all the entire day. She wants someone who'll turn up the volume when their favorite song comes on the radio and grab her hands and spin her into a silly dance around the living room for no reason other than wanting to dance with her. She wants the kind of love Kurt and Blaine have.

 

She remembers Tracy's thirteenth birthday, remembers all of their friends sitting and eating cake and remembers getting up from the table because she had to pee. And she remembers walking by the kitchen, remembers seeing Kurt and Blaine who had gone to grab more soda with their arms around each other right there next to the fridge, foreheads leaning together and laughing with their eyes closed, looking – happy. In love. She remembers because it had been the first time she had really understood. Understood that growing up does not have to mean growing apart. Understood that love can grow too and that it's possible to keep it, that it's possible to keep living it.

 

“Maybe I do hate them, after all,” Tracy says, looking thoughtful.

 

Jolted from her thoughts, Emily looks over at her. “Okay. Why?”

 

“Because I think it's their stupid fault I wanted to break up with Josh. They are setting an unrealistic example of what a relationship should be like.”

 

“Because they actually love each other?” Emily asks. “I think they're the best example. I think we shouldn't stop looking until we find someone who makes us at least half as happy as they make each other. Also, I think you broke up with Josh because he was kind of a jackass.”

 

“You're right, you're right.” Tracy rolls her eyes. “Can't I hate them in peace for just a minute? I'd like to repeat that I caught them making out on the couch in broad daylight on a weekday! No one wants to see their parents with their tongues down each other's throats. As if all the hand-holding and singing to each other in public isn't embarrassing enough!”

 

Emily laughs. “They're your parents. So, okay. Sit there and feel embarrassed about them, but I'll have a piece of chocolate cake first please. Your dad is really good at baking!”

 

“They both are,” Tracy admits sadly, and digs through her bag for the plastic container with the cake. “And guess what? They like to bake _together_. Or for each other. Seriously, they turn something harmless like baking into a romantic activity. It makes me want to gag.”

 

“Seriously, we can switch families any time,” Emily offers.

 

Tracy shakes her head, finally finds the cake and sets it down on the table, opening the lid of the container. “No thanks. They may be weirdos, but they do know how to cook. I'm staying with them. Until I can finally run off to college.”

 

“They'll probably show up there once a month to make out in front of your dorm room. Just to embarrass you,” Emily suggests.

 

Tracy's eyes widen. “Oh my god. They totally would. Please don't mention this in their presence, don't give them ideas!”

 

“They could offer dance lessons for your friends! They dance funny.”

 

“I still can't believe you saw them do that, I begged them to never do that embarrassing shimmying thing where other people could see them, I'm going to sue that radio station that thought a Katy Perry special was a good idea _on my birthday_!”

 

“It was -”

 

“If you say cute, I am going to eat this entire cake by myself!”

 

“… adorable,” Emily says, grinning.

 

Tracy rolls her eyes, groaning. “My family is the worst.”

 

Emily grabs for the cake and smiles to herself, hopes that one day she'll have a daughter who'll be just as embarrassed about her parent's relationship as Tracy is about her dads'. It must be wonderful, growing up around that much love.


End file.
